A Beautiful Lie
by Oncerian-Crumb
Summary: My First FanFiction, It tells the Story of Rosaline the daughter of Regina's half sister. It contains elements similar to the show. A Beautiful Lie, is a 30 Seconds to Mars song. Each Chapter is named after a song. So Be Alone, is a Paramore song.


**Be Alone.**

_Word Count 990._

_-It's a Beautiful Lie, _

_A perfect Denial,_

_Such a Beautiful Lie to believe in,_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me._

_30 Seconds to Mars, Beautiful Lie.-_

That spring was the most beautiful seen in a hundred years, the sweet scent of Blossom hung in the air, pleasing some whilst others sneezed at its delicate petals. Prince Henry, had been on tour of the battle field for the whole year, he had seen sights, that he never imagined, an enough blood to fill a sea. But he longed to see his wife Cora and their Child Regina.

Cora wasn't much of a lover. But in the long time that Henry had been away, she had hungered for lust more than she could imagine, along with the burden of their young child Regina. She wanted some fun, and had ample knights to choose from. It was a crisp spring night and Cora had just put Regina to sleep peacefully; she flirted easily with one of the more handsome knights and made a suggestion that he came to her bedroom.

That was 9 months ago. 2 months until her husband's return. She couldn't feel it within her to harm the innocent child within her, heart of no heart. She was sure that if she hurt it, that the pain would seep into her and change her future. Power was something she wasn't going to just throw away, her choice was made. The baby must go. A deal must be made. An Old love must be contacted.

Rumplestiltskin long had a place in his dark heart for Cora. He however was slightly bemused when she summoned him, using a book of magic that he himself had given to her. Her Clear Crisp pronunciation hung in the winter breeze, before Rumple decided to reveal himself. 'Cora. Long-time. I see you have a bit of a problem, dearie.'

'Rumple, I want to make another deal' Cora Stated

'I never thought you'd say that dearie' Rumple Remarked 'I will for you my love take the baby off your hands, when the day comes and give her a good home I assure'

'What do you want?' Cora said knowing Rumple well she knew his ways.

'I'm still invested in your family's future, and therefore you owe me nothing' Rumple Smirked.

And before anymore could be said he disappeared as fast as he had first appeared.

Rosaline Beth Tailor was her name she had worked at Storybrooke General Hospital for as long as she of anybody else could remember. At the age of 18 she was the youngest assistance nurse in the hospital. It had been a long day and all Rosaline wanted to do was go home and have a shower. Dr Whale seemed pre-occupied with a coma patient, taking his daily-stats. Hoping for a change. Rosaline told one of the other nurse's it was the end of her shift.

Rosaline Climbed on her bicycle and raced home, through the pelting rain that had decided to start just as she left work. After a 10 minute ride she was soaked through, not that she minded. After stopping she walked up to the door of her small house number 289 Seaborne Avenue. Leaving her bike under the front porch tied with a bit of old string to one of the wooden pillars. Rosaline went inside admiring for a second the auburn mess in the place of her hair, in the small mirror surrounded by shells, which took pride of place on the hallway sideboard.

She rushed up stairs, and went straight to the shower. Removing her nurse clothes she got in and spent half an hour singing in the shower to the radio. Realising that half an hour had passed she got out and put her PJs on. She went over to the full length mirror that fronted the door of her wardrobe and plated her bouncy, dark brown/red hair.

She went downstairs and raided the kitchen cupboard for some pot-noodle. After munching on the delights of the pot-noodle .Rosaline, heard the phone ring, she sighed. She was tired and didn't feel like talking, but gave in after in rang twice just to make the retched sound go away.

'Hello' The Voice Sounded slightly annoyed

'Umm Madam Mayor is that you?'Rosaline said and groaned in her head.

'Apparently you baby sit, I agreed to a town meeting tonight and I have nobody to look after Henry, he's only 2 months old.' Regina said ignoring the obvious question

'Yes, I do babysit. As long as you pay me, I'd be happy to help. I'll come straight over' Rosaline replied, so much for Pyjama's she thought.

'Oh would you that would be brilliant' Regina said sounding more joyful, before putting the phone down.

Rosaline rushed back upstairs and pulled out some smart-casual trousers, along with her favourite chequered shirt. Then rushed back downstairs and put on her grey jacket with a shell untangled in rope on one of the top pockets. Mifflin Street was only around the corner, but it was still hammering down with rain.

She pulled her jacket in-close to her body and power walked to 108 Mifflin Street. Regina was waiting under the porch, Henry in arms. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. By the time Rosaline rocked up.

'Oh, I'm sorry, it's raining' Rosaline Said noting the look of annoyance on Regina's face

'Well, from the fact you walked in the rain. You don't drive... So you got here pretty fast, just look after Henry I'll be back around 11.' Regina said

'Alright!? Have a good meeting' Rosaline said shocked

'Oh I will dear' Regina Smirked and handed the hold of Henry over to Rosaline, then she kissed him on the head, and strutted off down the path, to her classy Mercedes.

'Alright Henry, let's get you to bed.' Rosaline said, to the small bundle in her arms.


End file.
